Intrepid class
Intrepid class is the Royal Navy's designation of the Alliance's most advanced Star Destroyer (the first to be classed as a Super Star Destroyer). They were brought into service at the beginning of the Second Federation-Alliance War. For a list of Intrepid class ships see List of Intrepid class Ships. Design and Construction The Intrepid class was constructed using the “double hull” method, meaning that even when the external layer is breached, there is an internal layer still, which protects the crew. There are 28 decks (including the bridge), but the bridge does not have a distinct island, as one would see on an aircraft carrier. Alternate Names L’Ombre – France Athena – Greece Murasame – Japan Avenger – United States Command Systems In addition to the primary bridge controls, there is an auxiliary bridge, in the second quadrant, at the front of Deck 2. In an emergency, if the bridge is cut off, they auxiliary controls can be used, with no loss of functionality. In battle, the officers of the command crew on standby are assigned to the auxiliary bridge, to assist the squadron commander. There is accommodation for a flag crew of 100. Combat Systems Offensive Weapons Systems Naval Guns There are three banks of two 100 cm twin laser cannons down each side of the ship. In addition, there are two banks (on each side) of the heavier 150 cm cannons, and for pursuit engagement there is a single 150 cm cannon flanked by two pairs of 100 cm cannons. Torpedoes There are 22 tubes in each broadside. An additional 8 tubes are placed forward for pursuit engagements. The centrally placed (and heavily shielded) magazine allows 2,600 torpedoes to be stored aboard the ship. All cruise missiles and torpedoes are handled by the Warfare Officer, from the bridge, and loaded into their tubes mechanically – this allows for the payload in each torpedo to be changed at will. During the ceasefire, fourteen of the Intrepid's torpedo bays were upgraded to carry the Ares Heavyweight Torpedo. Defensive Weapons Systems Because of the size of the destroyer, and its offensive role, the defensive weapons are split into two decks, one above and one below the midline. Close-in-Weapons Systems While the “offensive” weapons systems are controlled by the Warfare Officer, the Archer and [http://hyperspacechronicles.wikia.com/wiki/Centurion_Close_in_Weapons_System?action=edit&redlink=1 Centurion Close in Weapons Systems] are all individually manned; likewise for the missile batteries. A warfare specialist operates each. All are positioned in such a way that they have three hundred and sixty degree lateral rotation and two hundred and forty degree elevation. There are 54 point defence laser arrays. Countermissiles For anti-air defence, the Intrepid class carries 54 rolling airframe batteries (36 Taipan batteries and 18 Wyvern batteries). Countermeasures The Intrepid class is the first Super Star Destroyer to have true stealth capacity. While most ships have only radar jamming systems and plasma stealth (affecting EW systems only), the Conquest class has a cloaking device, which, while it is impractical to be activated when the adversary is in visual range, can be used to sneak up on an enemy ship, and disable it without incurring damage. The Intrepid class also operates the Siren decoy drone system. Sensors The primaryradar system can track over 1,000 targets at once, within a range of two million kilometres, while a secondary system identifies and prioritises threats.The sensor net can be linked in with the patrol boats in a squadron, to increase that range by one hundred and fifty percent. A single Type 87 could track, engage and destroy more targets than five Scimitar class Destroyers operating together. Aircraft In the lower aft quadrant of the ship, there is a small hangar on the port side, containing two Albatross class shuttles, and four of the smaller Dragonfly class shuttles. There are enough escape pods throughout the ship for the entire crew to evacuate. Propulsion The five Pratt & Whitney H-4 engines each run at an optimal level of Tach 5, but when necessary can be boosted to give another fifty percent performance. On a single engine, the Intrepid class could still travel at 2,700 km/s. Layout Specifications Key Data * Complement: 1,800 (155 Officers; 1,645 Warrant/Enlisted; * Core Crew: 1500 (140 + 1,360) * Marine Complement: 300 (12 + 288) * Flag Staff: 100 (15 + 85) * Unit Cost: $5 billion Dimensions * Length: 1,500 meters * Beam: 350 meters * Height: 200 meters * Grosse Mass: 4.44 megatons Performance * Maximum Speed: 187,500 m/s * Economical Speed: 135,000 m/s * Maximum Acceleration (Hyper): 4,345 G * Maximum Acceleration (Realspace): 450 G * Realspace Range: 10,000 light hours Propulsion * Sublight Drive: Pratt & Whitney H-4 Ion Engine (5) * Tachyon Drive: Alcubierre T-3 Pulse Drive Armament Point Defence * 54 30mm laser arrays (18/18/9/9) * Counter Missiles * 36 AS-15 Short Range Missile (12/12/6/6) * 18 AS-30 Medium Range Missile (6/6/3/3) * Naval Guns * 12 100 cm twin laser arrays (4/4/4) * 5 150 cm laser arrays (2/2/1) Torpedos * 52 Broadsword tubes (22/22/8). * 14 Ares tubes (6/6/2) References * In the Illustrious' final battle, it is reduced to one engine. Category:Destroyer classes of the Royal Navy Category:Destroyer classes Category:Ship classes of the Royal Navy